Today, people generally share the content of presentations, documents, agenda, electronic business cards and the like, during in-person meeting, via email or by an upload from a server or a link. When there is no network connection, sharing materials becomes even more difficult as people resort to providing a universal memory bus (USB) memory device or providing paper copies. With business cards, the information on the business card has to be manually entered or scanned into electronic contact lists. All of these efforts are time consuming and inefficient.
It may be possible to provide the materials through a connection to a corporate network or server. However, providing unfettered access to corporate networks to copy materials can cause significant security issues. It may be possible to use Infrared Data Association (IRDA) port synchronization, but IRDA is a one-to-one transfer and precludes broadcasting content to sever devices.